


paper stars

by yeosakoi



Series: origami [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idol Choi Sungyoon, Idol Hong Joochan, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is an apology for the last fic, this is set in paper planes au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosakoi/pseuds/yeosakoi
Summary: The words ring out in the night air as Joochan soaks them in. Sungyoon tilts his head back, gazing at the sky as he tries to connect the stars with his eyes. They’re too dim to figure out. Or maybe it’s because the sparkle of Joochan’s eyes has made everything else pale in comparison.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Hong Joochan
Series: origami [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212845
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	paper stars

**Author's Note:**

> hheyheyhey i am back hehe ! this is the sequel to paper planes we never knew we needed . if you haven't read paper planes yet, while it's not really necessary to read i think you should because... it's good :D. this is also an apology for my last fic HJHJSA so please heal yourself with this~ i'll try to be back again soon !!

It’s been a long day.

GNCD’s schedule had become quite demanding as of late, and it now takes every bit of Sungyoon to push himself through the day. It’s only during the nights does he get any semblance of peace and relief. A smile curves his lips as he checks his watch. And while today will definitely not be peaceful, it'll be far more delightful than usual.

As if on cue, just as the clock strikes twelve, there’s a sing-songy in his ear. “Guess who?” The corners of his lips tug higher as he turns, meeting the dancing eyes of his boyfriend. It’s second nature for him to lean forward to greet the other with a kiss, Joochan chuckling against his lips. “Hello to you too.” 

Joochan slips onto the bench he’s seated on, no consideration for personal space as he slides right next to Sungyoon, shoulder knocking into his and their thighs pressing flush. Sungyoon isn’t complaining at all, especially not when Joochan’s hand almost shyly taps at his knuckles, straight-forward enough that Sungyoon gets the hint.

He debates teasing the other for a moment and playing dumb before he files the idea away for later and instead turns his palm over, carefully threading his fingers through Joochan’s cold ones. The cute, little breath of satisfaction Joochan huffs out is worth holding back.

He revels in the moment, of having the chance of Joochan pressed against him, their hands clasped together. “Missed you,” he murmurs, tenderly rubbing a thumb over Joochan’s knuckles. Joochan releases another breathless chuckle. 

“You just saw me a day ago, hyung,” he says, even as he leans on his head on Sungyoon’s shoulder, bright eyes peeking through his bangs as he looks up at the other. Sungyoon squeezes Joochan’s hand tighter, the warmth of it sending a thrill through him. The warmth confirms that Joochan is here with him, sitting next to him and holding his hand, just like he had imagined so many times. 

“Even a day is too long,” Sungyoon murmurs, only feeling bashful when Joochan giggles at his words.

“When did _you_ become such a sweet-talker?” Joochan says, but he sounds amused, if not embarrassed. He pokes in Sungyoon in the side, who hisses and scoots away. “Been writing love songs recently?” 

“Remind me to not open my mouth next time,” Sungyoon grouses, Joochan only poking him harder. 

“Don’t be like that, I’m just kidding-” 

They throw playful banter back and forth before finally settling into a comfortable silence, Joochan’s head back on his shoulder like earlier, the two of them in their own bubble as they admire the sky, where the tiniest splotches of white are splattered across the canvas of inky black. 

It hits Sungyoon then, that Joochan is right here, right now. Next to him in the darkness of the night, talking quietly, hands intertwined. Relishing in each other’s companies in a way that Sungyoon had never dreamed of ever happening again. 

But here they are—against all odds. Gratitude and affection surges in Sungyoon. 

“I love you,” he mumbles into the silence, eyes downcast as he focuses on Joochan’s hand in an effort to ignore the pulsating of his heart. Joochan’s hands are cute and smooth and his fingers are a little crooked, hands that have been used to strum the strings and press the keys of countless instruments, to paint and write and create beautiful things, to gently trace Sungyoon’s lips. Besides him, Joochan goes stiff from the abrupt words before he relaxes again. 

“I sure hope you do,” he says, and his tone is playful before it morphs into something curious. “This is sudden—what’s the occasion?” Sungyoon shrugs. 

“Nothing, I just felt like-” He stops, hesitating. “I still can’t believe that I have you again,” he admits, and Joochan is quiet for once as he listens. “I imagined being like this again so many times, and here we are now, and it’s—it’s surreal.”

The admission rings in the night air as Joochan soaks the words in, Sungyoon tilting his head as he tries to connect the stars with his eyes. They’re too dim to figure out. Or maybe it’s because the sparkle of Joochan’s eyes has made everything else pale in comparison. 

“Neither can I,” Joochan says, drawing Sungyoon’s attention back to him. He turns his head (the best he can), craning his neck to look down at Joochan, who’s smiling softly. “I still think, sometimes-” He squeezes their hands, “-that this is all a dream that’s too good to be true, and one day, I’ll wake up to find that none of it happened. But you know what?” He raises his head so that he’s facing Sungyoon properly now. “If it’s a dream, I’ll enjoy it to the fullest.” 

His fingers pull free from Sungyoon’s, but it’s only so they can clasp the sides of Sungyoon’s face, bringing his head closer until they’re nose-to-nose. Sungyoon’s breath hitches in his throat as Joochan’s eyes scrunch up sweetly. “So believe it, because I’m right here, and I won’t leave.” With that, he leans forward in one quick motion, leaving the sweetest of kisses on Sungyoon’s nose.

It’s embarrassing, how even these simple, sweet actions still have Sungyoon rendered speechless, his nose and cheeks burning, the areas where Joochan’s lips had brushed against tingling. Joochan gasps in delight, leaning closer. “You’re blushing!” 

He doesn’t need the other to tell him, because Sungyoon can feel it, in the way his neck blazes with heat and his body feels uncomfortably warm. Instinctively, he covers his face, Joochan laughing at his attempts to hide the pink blooming across his face. “It’s cute, why are you hiding-”

Because, if he looks at Joochan’s face right now, Sungyoon thinks he may do something he’ll regret. Like kiss the breath out of Joochan, or possibly propose to him on the spot. The latter is looking more and more likely with every angelic laugh that’s falling from Joochan’s mouth. 

It’s a battle to tug Sungyoon’s hands off his face, a battle Joochan has apparently decided he must win, if his insistent yanking and the way he’s practically crawled into Sungyoon’s lap in his attempts gives away anything. “Come on, don’t hide from me-” Finally, one especially strong jerk is successful in pulling his hand away from his face. “Ha! Did it-” He stops short as he registers Sungyoon’s expression. 

Sungyoon doesn’t even want to know what the look on his face at the moment is overwhelming affection? Fondness? Constipation? A combination of it all? Whatever it is, it takes Joochan by surprise, his grip on Sungyoon’s arms loosening as he blinks at him, slack-jawed. 

“You-” He seems to be struggling to find words, eyes darting away and back to Sungyoon before _he’s_ the one burying his face into his hands. “Stop that.” 

Sungyoon frowns. Just a moment ago, Joochan had been pouncing on him and demanding him to stop hiding his face, but here he is now, doing the same. “Stop what?”

Joochan’s fingers separate just a crack to reveal eyes glaring at Sungyoon. “Stop looking at me like that! With those eyes! Like this is the happiest you’ve ever-” He squeaks and goes deathly quiet, fingers snapping shut once again, and it hits Sungyoon: he’s _embarrassed._

The realization itself is enough for a fresh wave of warmth to assault his cheeks. 

Two boys sitting on a bench in the park, red and bashful because of each other. What a mess. 

It’s Sungyoon’s turn to tug on Joochan’s hands, and Joochan is just as stubborn, if not more than him, and they stay firmly stuck to his face. “I can’t help it,” he mumbles, embarrassment leaking out in every word, “You just make me—make me want to wrap you in my arms and never let go.” And again, it slips out. “I love you.” 

The words come out shakily, hesitant. Ever since they had reunited, they’d confessed to the other a handful of times, casual _I love you’s_ dropped here and there, blurted out through the phone, written out in texts. Now—not it feels different, with the sky dark over them and the light of the moon painting them in gleaming silver, the only noise the chirping of crickets and the occasional leaf dancing by. 

Joochan finally lowers his hands, and Sungyoon sees it now—it’s the same look he’d had when Sungyoon had kissed his knuckles over the bridge just months ago, eyes shining and face flushed. “Oh, _shut up,"_ he groans, and then he’s tugging Sungyoon’s face closer before they’re kissing, sweet and feather-soft. 

It’s familiar and lovely, the parting of Joochan’s lips, the excited tingle that prickles underneath Sungyoon’s skin, the sensation of Joochan’s fingertips grazing the back of his neck, sending shivers down the length of his spine. 

Kissing Joochan, it’s like the beating of a butterfly’s wings, it’s like the sun soaking its warmth into Sungyoon on a summer day, it’s like the gentle gurgle of a river. It’s _right._

Joochan settles against him closer, holds on tighter, a content sigh escaping him as Sungyoon’s nips at the plush of his lower lip, every one of his pretty noises sending a rush of giddiness into Sungyoon’s head. 

He can stay like this forever, with the heavy weight of Joochan nestled against him and the warmth coursing through his body as they kiss in the moonlight, but their lungs say otherwise, and before long Sungyoon’s breaking away, breathless. 

Joochan’s eyes seem even brighter as their breaths mingle, rounder and the sparkle rivaling that of the moon’s. Somewhere along the way, Sungyoon’s hand had made its way up to cup a cheek, a thumb tenderly rubbing the sharp corner of Joochan’s eye. 

His heart swells as Joochan leans into his touch, the other’s eyes fluttering shut from the comforting movement. It seems to lull him to sleep, Joochan’s head bowing lower and lower until his forehead presses against Sungyoon’s shoulder and his breathing slows, confirming Sungyoon’s suspicions. He’s the luckiest person to exist, Sungyoon thinks, gazing adoringly at the boy curled into him.

Hong Joochan, asleep in his arms. Even with the months that had gone by since they had reconnected, there had been no chance to be this close, this comfortable enough to drift off in the company of the other. 

Taking care to not disturb the other, Sungyoon shifts just enough so he can tighten his hold around Joochan’s waist, fingers curling protectively into the sleeping boy. Joochan stirs anyway, lips moving, and Sungyoon catches a drowsy mumble. “-too.”

“Hm?” Sungyoon bends his head lower, straining his ears and-

“ _Love you too,"_ Joochan mumbles, the words sweeter than any love song Sungyoon has ever listened to, sweeter than the sugar-saturated soda he’d downed this very morning. 

Sungyoon knows, right then and there, that without any doubt, he’s utterly in love with Joochan. 

There’s so much—too much—he wants to say, to whisper into Joochan’s ear, to convey through his touches and his kisses, but today is not that day. He settles for pulling Joochan tighter against him, dropping a kiss onto each of the other’s closed lids, marveling at how cutely Joochan’s nose scrunches at the kisses before his features smooth out again. 

They stay like that for a while, wrapped up in each other on a bench in the park, long enough that even the crickets quiet down and Sungyoon’s eyelids begin to grow heavy. At one point, a pair of teenage girls pass by them, giggling as they catch sight of the couple and hurrying away, chattering excitedly. Sungyoon can’t be bothered to care, not when his mind is clouded with thoughts of Joochan’s beautiful eyes he would like to drown himself in and Joochan’s pretty hands he wants to hold and slip a ring onto and the curve of Joochan’s sweet lips, lips he wants to kiss until they’re red and swollen… 

It’s only when Joochan squirms in his hold and buries his cold nose into the crook of Sungyoon’s neck that he blinks back into reality, gaining a bearing of their surroundings. Right, they are two idols in the middle of a public park. Not the most ideal place or situation to be cuddling in. 

The whine Joochan lets out has Sungyoon regretting moving immediately. But it’s well into the night and Sungyoon has no doubt his phone has dozens of messages from Jangjun yelling at him to get home. There’s a reason he sets his phone on silent before slipping out a night after all. 

Even though it kills him, he peels himself away, the other groaning as he loses his source of warmth, fingers reaching out blindly. “Sungyoon-” Sungyoon quiets him with a kiss. 

“Come on, Joochan-ah, you need to get home.” Joochan grumbles, his fingers finally snagging onto Sungyoon’s sleeve, and he immediately clings to it like it’s his lifeline. 

“You’re my home,” he hums and just like that, the breath from Sungyoon’s lungs is stolen again. And Joochan’s unaware of the effects of his sweet words, holding onto his sleeve as he begins to nod off once again. Sungyoon shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. 

“I mean a home with a _bed._ ” One look at Joochan tells him there’s no way the other will be able to walk on his own, let alone make it back to his dorms. The corners of his lips tug up. He’s been working hard, hasn’t he?

There’s no choice but to kneel and coax Joochan into clambering onto his back, slipping his palms under the other’s thighs to support him. He nearly chokes when Joochan’s arms tighten around his neck, digging into his windpipe. “Ouch—Joochan-ah—you’re-” By some mercy of God, Joochan seems to get the hint, because his grip loosens. 

The time it takes for Joochan to get settled and for Sungyoon to adjust his grip, Sungyoon thinks he’d have been better off simply dragging the other through the streets. 

The very first step has him grateful for his time at the gym because while Joochan isn’t heavy, he’s not exactly light either. Coupled with Joochan’s head resting on his shoulder, warm breath puffing into his ear as he mouths words in his sleep, among those the occasional _Sungyoon_ , Sungyoon is pleased he doesn’t go flailing. 

Joochan’s dorms aren’t far but he’s completely exhausted by the time he reaches it, exhausted enough that he fails to think up an excuse as to why _he,_ Y from GNCD, is piggybacking Joochan back to Golden’s dorms. He realizes his mistake just as his fists knock against the door. 

_Fuck._

He doesn’t know if Joochan’s told his members about his relationship, so it’s better to play it safe. Just pretend he’s someone else? A high school friend? No—that wouldn’t work. Sungyoon knows his face is recognizable. 

Just as he settles for saying he’s coincidentally friends with Joochan, the door swings open. He’s greeted by red hair and a flurry of complaints. “Joochannie, you motherfucker, you really snuck out without letting anyone know and you think you can just ring the doorbell and walk back in like you did nothing-” The red-haired boy, who he recognizes as Youngtaek, stops in his tracks as he takes notice of Sungyoon. “You’re not Joochannie.” His gaze moves past Sungyoon to Joochan, confusion settling in before it flickers back to Sungyoon. Sungyoon smiles awkwardly. 

“I ran into him,” he starts, immediately cursing himself. Hadn’t he decided to say he is a friend? It’s too late now, so he continues. “And we talked a bit and he fell asleep and I decided to help bring him back.” There’s a pregnant pause after his extremely watered-down story. 

Youngtaek’s eyes darting between Sungyoon and Joochan, gaze tinged with something other than confusion now. He arches a brow. “Ran into?” There’s something underlying those words that have Sungyoon reevaluating the last few hours of his life. Maybe telling the truth would have been a better idea after all. He settles for just nodding, not trusting himself to speak. 

The other gives him another one-over and then to his surprise, grins before pulling the door wide open. “Well then, come in!” 

Sungyoon blinks. _What?_ “Oh, no, I’m just here to drop off-” Youngtaek waves away his protests.

“It’s late anyway and Jaehyunnie is at his parents. There’s another bed you can borrow.” He tilts his head, grin turning a little mischievous and voice lowering. “Though I don’t think you’ll need another bed anyway.”

Oh, yes, Sungyoon definitely regrets not telling the truth. There’s no doubt his face is flushed as he shakes his head stiffly. “I appreciate the offer, but I have some schedule to attend tomorrow. Apologies for the disturbance.” With that, he hauls Joochan into Youngtaek’s arms, bowing. He’s ready to turn and flee when a hand fists itself into his shirt, stopping him in his tracks. 

It’s Joochan, who’s still half-asleep if the flutter of his lashes is anything to go by. “-love you, hyung,” he says, and it’s soft and drowsy like the last one but Sungyoon-

A string has been plucked deep inside of him, vibrating and playing a lovely tune. It sounds suspiciously like the thumping of his heart. Youngtaek’s looking on with amusement, seeming as if he’s holding back a laugh. Sungyoon regrets it all, but Joochan’s looking at him so cutely, with his hair mused and lids heavy with sleep and big sweater leaving only the tips of his fingers visible, that it’ll be cruel to leave him hanging like this, without a reply. 

“Love you too,” he murmurs and in one quick move, he’s stepping forward, pressing a kiss to the crown of Joochan’s head before he’s backing away, hiccups in the beating of his heart and veins singing. It’s almost overwhelming how desperately he wants to turn back and pull Joochan back into his arms and fall asleep pressed against him, but today isn’t the day.

Today isn’t the day, but it’ll come soon, he promises to himself as he gazes up at the moon-drenched sky, imagining every winking star to be the one that dances in Joochan’s eye.

**Author's Note:**

> come be friends with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeosakoi) !! ty for reading !!


End file.
